Edward and Bella The Wedding
by Essence of Bloodlust
Summary: This is a fanfic, the first i've ever wrote, about how i though edward and bella's wedding should be. This was before Breaking Dawn was published.
1. Chapter 1

I felt sick.

I was sitting in Alice's bedroom; listening to her as she told me the plans she had for Edward's and my wedding. As predicted, she had overdone it. Even though I was horrified as the image she was describing formed itself in my head, I couldn't find it in me to deny her. It was evident that she was ecstatic at this chance to show off her exquisite taste for design and decoration. Her innocent enjoyment was another reason I had decided to go through with the wedding. True I had been freighted at first and to be honest, still was, but I could see that in the long run, this was the best choice. It would give my family and friends a sort of closure that my original plan, would not have included. And Edward was happy. He didn't try to show it much since the subject was still touchy for me, but I could tell he was euphoric as the day of matrimony drew closer. His eyes seemed to sparkle with an elated light that I had never seen in them before. That only was reason enough to go through with this.

" So Bella, have you and Edward found the song you want to play for your first dance?" Alice's voice broke through my contemplation.

" Err, no. I hadn't given it much thought. I'm sure he has something in mind though."

Alice shook her head in disapproval.

" You don't seem to be putting much effort into this. You can at least pretend to be enthusiastic about this."

" I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed lately."

" I know Bella, but you could at least try. For Edward's sake."

I am. I thought to myself.

" So, have you been brushing up on your dance moves?" Alice interjected enthusiastically.

My head swam nauseatingly at the thought. Dancing.

" You know very well I haven't. What kind of psychic asks so many questions?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

She laughed. " I just like seeing the way you react is all. It's very amusing."

I didn't have a chance to respond as a knock sounded at the door.

" Can't stay away from you for long can he?" she murmured almost inaudibly.

My breath caught as Edward walked in, rescuing me once again. His expression was worried, probably because he knew what Alice had done and wasn't sure what kind of mood it had put me in.

" Do you mind if I steal Bella back?" he asked Alice, taking my hand in his.

" Sure, sure. You two go have your fun while I work hard trying to make you happy. Why not?"

Edward gave her a warning glance to watch herself and she rolled her eyes.

" Come on."

He led me back to his bedroom. Once inside he closed the door and sat down on his bed, pulling me onto his lap.

" You know," he said casually tracing his fingers over my arm. " You do have the authority to tell her when enough is enough. It's your wedding, not hers."

" I know. She may get carried away at times but she means well so I'm fine." I answered, struggling to keep my breathing even as he began to trail his fingers up and down my spine.

" Good."

Then he was kissing me. His cool lips crushed mine and I felt my heart hammer inside my ribcage. My lips parted at his tongue's gentle probing and I was lost in him. The sweet taste of him and the way his tongue swept across mine with the gentlest of movements. It wasn't long before I had to reluctantly resurface, panting along with him.

" You know," I said after catching my breath completely. " You seem to have found a new liking for torturing me."

He looked up at me confused.

" What are you talking about?"

" Well," I said trying to word it correctly. " We decided that we wouldn't try anything until after we're," I gulped. " Married. Yet you seem to enjoy making it hard to stick with our plan. All your teasing is seriously compromising my virtue." I said, teasing him.

He smiled and then looked instantly serious. " I don't mean to make it hard for you. I just can't seem to help myself when I'm around you." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to the hollow behind my ear. " And if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one struggling to keep your urges to yourself."

I shivered at the deep velvet of his voice and the meaning behind his words. Was it really as hard for him as it was for me? I doubted it.

" Well in two days, we won't have to wait any more."

His eyes darkened as I suspected he was picturing what we've both been waiting for, just as I was.

" Only two days? No problem. I've waited 100 odd years, what's another 48 hours?" he snickered into my hair.

I laughed to.

Speak for yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day.

I could feel all of the anxiety that had been building over the past few weeks bearing down on me. My lungs seemed to be devoid of air. I stood; staring into the full body mirror looking at a person I didn't recognize but could get used to in time. My dress was beautiful and trailed on the floor behind me as I paced the room with my hand on my clammy forehead. Alice had spent nearly an hour pinning my hair atop my head and doing my makeup but it was all going to waste now as I sweat nervously and my hair began to slip out of place.

A soft knock at the door interrupted my nervous pacing as I answered with a slightly breathless " come in."

My father walked in, dressed in his only suit, his hair combed, and beaming. This surprised me. Ever since I told him, my father hadn't been pleased to say the least but now, to see him grin as he took in my formal figure was unexpected.

Pleasant yes, but unexpected.

" You look beautiful, Bells." He said, the emotion thick in his voice.

" Thank you." I whispered as the tears welled in his eyes.

Between Charlie and me, there had never been a lot of sharing of emotion and now to see him cry made moisture brim in my own eyes.

" Dad, what's wrong?" I said.

" I'm sorry, Bella." He said shaking his head. " I'm happy for you and Edward but it's just hard to see my little girl grown up and starting a family of her own."

And I could tell that it was. In his eyes I was still little Bella who had colored him pictures of them playing together, the same little Bella who was so determined to do stuff on her own, she'd break her arm trying to get a ball out of a tree. And to him I would always be that little girl.

"Dad," I whispered closing the distance between us and hugging him.

He returned the embrace and after a minute, pulled himself together again and looked at his watch.

" It looks like it's time. You ready, honey?" he said offering me his arm.

I took a deep breath, checking myself in the mirror before taking his arm and letting him lead me on to where my future waited.

As I began to walk down the aisle, led by my father, my eyes skimmed the room. Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike all sat together, turning around to smile at me. Next were my mom and Phil, sitting up front next to Carlisle and Esme who were all beaming at me as I made my way, surprisingly without falling. My mom, though, was crying. Man, two in one day. I was on a role. Moving on, I looked up at the people surrounding the altar. To one side stood Alice and Rosalie, a last minute act of kindness on my part, and to the other stood Jasper and Emmett, both grinning. Finally, saving the best for last, I looked at my love. He stood staring at me with such intensity that my step faltered, running my perfect entrance. The look of utter happiness took my breath away and made my heart feel as If it would pound out of my chest. He was so beautiful in his black tuxedo, that even after all this time; it still felt like a dream. One from which I never wanted to wake.

When we finally reached him, my father, with a bit of reluctance, handed me off, speaking his words of consent. Edward took me hand in his as the priest began to speak his lines. I didn't look anywhere else; I had eyes only for Edward whose eyes were sparkling as he looked down at me, smiling my crooked smile.

" How's your foot?" he asked, so low only I could hear.

I rolled my eyes. " As good as can be expected in these suicidal shoes. Alice has a fetish for shoes that put your life at risk, doesn't she?"

He chuckled under his breath. " I suppose so."

We both exchanged our vows, which resulted in me crying, to my great embarrassment, and then we took turns placing our rings on one another. They were a vintage pair Edward had found somewhere and no matter how much I complained he refused to tell me how much they were and insisted on wearing them. And after much of his illegal persuasion, I gave in.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced, smiling at us. "You may kiss your bride."

Edward leaned closer to me, placing his cool hand against my check and then, in front of my parents, his parents, and everyone we kissed. It was the most exhilarating moment of my life as his lips crushed mine and he kissed me, my husband, with such tenderness that the tears welled in my eyes once again.

" I love you, Bella Cullen." He whispered, pulling away from me and looking down into my tear filled eyes with his butterscotch ones.

" I love you, Edward Cullen. Always and Forever."

Alice had been right.

It shouldn't surprise me by now but it did. The reception was absolutely breathtaking and despite all my worrying, it looked as if Alice had known what she was talking about when she said it would be just what I needed. As I set next to Edward his hand in mine, I'd never felt more like I belonged there. We were now joined together because he was mine and I was his forever and all eternity. He smiled at me encouragingly and stood up, leading us, I realized to late, to the dance floor.

"Umm, Edward, must we do this?" I asked, trying to drag my feet as much as possible.

" It is tradition." He said, picking me up slightly and half carrying me until we stood in the middle of the floor. I began to panic.

" Calm down, love. We've done this before remember?"

He picked me up and slipped his feet undermine so that I was standing on his shoes. Everyone clapped a second before the music started. Edward had been the one to pick out the song and I hadn't heard it yet so when the soft rhythm began to play, I listened more closely. It was hard to concentrate, being so close to Edward, but somehow I managed to hear the words of the song.

Dear my love, haven't you

wanted to be with me

and dear my love, haven't

you longed to be free…

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name…

I felt tears begin to burn in my eyes as the emotion of the words struck me. Edward was singing along with the words, his voice a soothing counterpart even in contrast to the woman singing.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my

life only to you

I've dreamt so long I

cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there…

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now.

I held tight to him as we were gliding across the floor, tears pouring down my face as he gently kissed each one away.

" Thank you, Edward." I finally choked out, kissing his neck.

He kissed away another tear, stroking the side of my face with care.

" Anything for you, my love."


End file.
